


Conspiracies

by authoricallyIndustrious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - They're Not In Space, Conspiracy Theories, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Loch Ness Monster, Malaysia Flight MH370 Gone Missing, Mermaids, hunk is a great friend, they all discuss conspiracy theories, they're in school if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoricallyIndustrious/pseuds/authoricallyIndustrious
Summary: Keith, Lance, and Pidge talk about conspiracies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is just me talking about various conspiracy theories of mine. i had the idea of klance discussing theories so i started writing and this is the result. enjoy

Lance was at the library after being dragged there by Pidge and Hunk, them insisting that he study for once. He was quite literally dragged- Hunk is fairly strong and Pidge is fairly intimidating, despite their small size. Pidge had opened their computer and started typing furiously while Lance reluctantly perused the bookshelves and Hunk left to get takeout to fuel the long study session ahead.

Keith suddenly sat down across from Lance, making the other look up from his textbook.

“Dude, get this,” he began. “Aliens.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Listen bro, I know you’re into conspiracy theories and all that, but _aliens_? You’re supposed to say the moon landing was fake or the government isn’t real or stuff like that.”

“The moon landing was fake, but that’s not the point. Just hear me out. Aliens could totally exist, if you think about it scientifically. The universe is infinite, right? There’s no way Earth contains the only life in the whole entire universe. We can’t be the only life out there. And that’s not even taking into consideration the possibility of multiverses, and if there’s infinite universes and if each universe is infinite, then there’s no possible way we’re the only life out there! Even if there isn’t any sentient life, plants exist too. Alien plants could exist, and sentient aliens is a definite possibility.”

During the time Keith was talking, Lance’s eyes grew wider as he entertained the possibility of other life.

“Dude, I never thought about it that way! And mermaids could totally exist too.”

“Explain.”

“95 percent of the ocean is undiscovered, right? So there’s no guarantee that mermaids don’t exist. They most likely even have resources undiscovered by humans, which is totally obvious because humans haven’t discovered mermaids so they haven’t discovered those resources, BUT if we were to find mermaids, that would lead to a mermaid genocide, and then I guess there wouldn’t be any mermaids anymore. But I’m saying mermaids probably exist.”

“And while we’re at it, the Loch Ness Monster and Ogopogo could exist too. The lakes they live in haven’t been dragged, I don’t think, so Nessie and Ogopogo could exist as well. Really, any water-dwelling creature. There’s a lake in Montana that has water so clear it looks shallow. It’s really 370 feet deep. And there’s said to be a monster that lives in that lake, the Flathead Lake Monster.”

“Dude, the possibilities are _endless!_ ”

Keith nodded. “Yeah. Hey, Pidge! Get over here, you’re gonna want to hear this!”

Pidge didn’t look up from their computer. “What is it?”

Keith exchanged a grin with Lance. “Conspiracy theories.”  
That immediately got Pidge’s attention. “Oh, really? Loch Ness Monster level conspiracies or moon landing hoax level?” They asked.

Lance spoke up. “Mermaids, aliens, and lake monsters. So, I guess Loch Ness Monster level?”

The teen nodded. “Interesting. Fill me in later, but for now, buckle down and shut up. Do you remember the missing flight from Malaysia a few years back, flight MH370?”

The other two nodded warily.

“also it disappeared near the Andaman Islands. From its scheduled route, a straight shot to Beijing, to its taken route, curving to reach the Andaman Islands, it had to cross over the Malaysia-Thailand border. Malaysia’s side of the border is covered with densely wooded, really tall mountains. I don’t know how much you know about Wendigos, but they’re like land-dwelling sirens. When the flight MH370 got within the Wendigos’ range, they convinced the pilot to change course. But get this- what if there’s another Bermuda triangle? It could be between Malaysia and the Andaman Islands, which would explain why the flight went down and why there was no distress signal and why it was never found! Because there was nothing _to_ find!”

Lance and Keith’s eyes were wide as saucers at that point. All three launched into an animated discussion about various conspiracy theories- well, Pidge and Keith discussed while Lance nodded along and contributed various ideas and facts.

When Hunk returned a little while later, they were still in deep conversation, now on the topic of the ‘suicide’ of Gary Webb, who died from two gunshots to the head. Hunk rolled his eyes, fondly smiling. He sat down at their table, pulled out his food, and started eating.

**Author's Note:**

> a few things:  
> \- let's pretend the library they were in allowed food  
> \- the theories about aliens and mermaids are all mine, i thought of the other ones while i was writing (except gary webb, i did research on him and about mh370 and malaysia's terrain and all that)  
> \- Gary Webb was an investigative journalist who published a book in 1988 titled Dark Alliance about the CIA and government and smuggling drugs and stuff like that. He committed suicide in 2004- dying from two gunshot wounds to the head. Some people believe he was killed in retribution for Dark Alliance, but his wife says she believes it was suicide.  
> i thought i should share some info on gary bc most of you probably haven't heard of him unless you looked up conspiracy theories on wikipedia and scrolled down enough to find his name cuz that's what i did lol. idk, maybe you saw him on the news when it happened or smth. idk.


End file.
